The Love of Cody Vaughn
by albino-screeching
Summary: Imagine losing it all... Bulma drags Goku along to a old friends house for the summer. Goku doesn't expect to make a decision to cause him to lose someone so close to his heart. GxV GxC ...It's like one of those good indie dramas...i hope.
1. Goku and the Dizzy House

Welp! I haven't written a fanfic in SO LONG! Cus I sucked at them. (Thanks stupid school _)I'll describe there my character came from :  
-Butch is from my series, Hydrian Chronicles (To be introduce soon)  
-Trisha and Cody Vaughn are from my head :p I kept having dreams with someone with a name of Cody Vaughn. I dunno who he is...or where I know such a specific name from but It's NOT based on them This takes place towards the end of Dragon Ball...When Goku is like a young adult. ..and into DBZ towards GT.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bulma and Goku stood idly and somewhat bored in the middle of a busy city. It was the perfect day. No cloud in the sky and just the perfect breeze flowing through your hair...or scalp.  
Bulma continued to look towards a large hill and back to the streets. Goku obviously wasn't enjoying himself. He'd rather go run freely on the warm sand and into the cool ocean water that had taunted him for the past hour.  
There you are! Bulma opened her arms with such excitement. She embrace a husky dirty blonde tanned male. Goku eyed the two conversing.  
Goku, come here! She chirped to him. He was greeted with a heavy handshake, I'm Butch, nice to meet you. His voice wasn't as husky as his appearance made it out to be. His hazel eyes stared into his dark irises. A soft blush came across Goku's cheeks. Butch's voice tickled something inside of him. The way he greeted was too seductive or was it that Goku was over thinking this whole thing for some strange reason.  
Nice to meet you, I'm Goku. He snapped out of it as she shook his hand in return.  
Goku...? Aren't you the little monkey runt Bulma has been blabbing to me about? Goku chuckled, quickly turning to Bulma giving her a dirty glare before turning back to Butch.  
Well I'm guessing she spoke a lot about me also? No...sorry. Goku looked up to the taller male. He could see him giving Bulma a similar evil glare.  
Well can you blame me?! I've been through a lot to blab about you, Bulma walked up closer to the two, You can blab about yourself once we get back to your place. The trio walked up to a red convertible mustang. The roof was already opened for them to hop in with ease. As Butch press on the gas, Goku sigh at the cool air hitting his skin.  
After a fifteen minute drive up a hill the car stop in front of a large off-white mansion.  
It had a touch of roman influence with the limestone replicas of sculptors and columns holding up the house. Goku's eye's opened up to the new environment. I'm guessing this is you first time at a REAL beach house? Goku jumped at Butch so close to him. Goku nodded as he continued gaze at the beauty they the house portrayed. Well you'll be happier once we walk in. Where's you parents Butch? Bulma walked around as if she remember the blue print after all of those years being away from this lavish estate. They're gone for the summer, Butch responded, he kept on eye on Goku, who seem to be tripping over everything. They're opening a new hotel in...India,West City and ...- Butch snapped his head to Goku. He walked straight into a wall.  
Is he drunk?! Who?! Goku. He's bumping into things! Bulma back tracked to see for herself. It was obvious for anyone who knew Goku, that he was just overwhelmed at the beauty of the house.  
That's normal. Bulma worked her way back into the garage. Butch sat Goku down on an incredibly soft couch. You move, I'll bite you! He winked before leaving Goku to find Bulma. Goku turn looked over the couch to find a copper and green puff...giggling.  
He gave it a curious poke before jumping again. A female about his age hopped up.  
Hey! Who are ya?! Her chestnut skin reflected perfectly off of the light peering thought the large windows. Goku. He couldn't wrap his finger around as to why he was so jumpy lately. He took a deep breath before relaxing back on the chair. Well, I'm Trisha! You're new here, aren't ya? Yeah, where am I? I'm just with my friend. Goku relaxed soon after he introduced herself. Trisha explained that he was in Butch's house. It was just bigger than Bulma's. It looked more like a museum,a hotel and maybe a house after all of that.  
Well you came at the best time Goku! Trisha's lime green eyes and freckles lit up her face as she jumped around.  
Why is that? It's the summer of LOVE, Trisha explained that Butch was a DJ and when his parents were away every summer, he would throw summer long parties. Each year there was a new theme. You look strong. Thanks? Goku gawked at such a random statement. She ran up to him and climbed all over him until she was settled on his back. You are! Trisha giggled. Obviously she wasn't sober, or something wasn't clicking in her head.  
Trisha directed Goku all over the estate until they reached the garage.  
Goku, didn't I - Butch looked up to see Trisha wrapped around Goku like skin.  
Trisha fancys you. Butch chuckled as he pinched the younger male's cheek. Trisha blushed at the statement. She jumped off and gently shoved Butch. He didn't move an inch. I bet you two are hungry, especially you Goku. Bulma turning to him with a warm smile on her face.  
You bet! I'm starving! Trisha grasped his hand and led the way to the kitchen.  
That was fast. Butch chuckled as he looked to his blue-haired companion. Well I'm hungry, but Goku is always tenfold of what I am. Plus I think that's what he needs to cure his ditzyness.

Trisha scampered all around the kitchen picking up an abundance of food. Goku was amazed to see so much in on place, in a home for that matter. But I guess that was the perk of having a rich family. The two gorged down the food laughing and joking before they knew it, they had emptied half of the kitchen.  
You think we ate too much? Goku slowly settled his burger down onto the plate looking up to Trisha.  
You're funny! They stock up everyday. You should see their pantry. If you eat like I do, then they might have a problem. But Butch said he'd just buy more. Goku gave a small smile before continuing. He was happier he had someone who ate just as much as he did. They had at least two pie and burger eating contests. Goku? He looked up to see Trisha's bright green eyes stabbing right into his.  
Yeah? Butch told me a little bit about you, could you teach me how to fight. I heard to could do some damage. Goku smiled from ear to ear, he started to like Trisha a little bit more than before. He nodded in agreement, before he could take about out his rib, Trisha yanked it from his grasp. Ripping off all the meat like paper. She swallowed it down whole and gave him a daring glare.  
You'll find out how to fight soon if you continue to take my food. Trisha giggled and kissed him on the cheek with her barbeque cover lips.  



	2. Again

Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Without a second to spare, Trisha yanked Goku from the table and ran right to the back yard.  
His mind was blown from how much open space was in front of him. A few more yards and he was on the shore. Goku shuffled his legs towards the shore.  
Here. Goku smiled. He couldn't express how blown away he was from Being at Butch's mansion. It was as if he stepped right into a movie. Goku turned to his left to glance into the sunset the warm wind hit his skin, making him almost sweat almost on command. He turn back to see Trisha a few feet behind him. I'm guessing you want to just...look around? Trisha's voice spoke softly. Goku turned slowly to see her pouting quietly ,her eyes planted on the beige gritty sand.  
No no no, Goku walked up to her smiling, I can train ya now, before the sun sets! Her green eyes sparkled again as she stepped back.  
Ready when you are. She stood in an awkward pose,as if she was in a kung fu movie. Goku chuckled as he help plant her foot back on the ground.  
If you want to make yourself look silly be my guest, Goku instructed her to mimic his posture. Make sure that you're always well balanced before making moves like that. She nodded in agreement and smiled. She was so happy to have someone her age there for once who was staying the whole summer.  
After the intense training, the sun was long gone and it was probably close to midnight.  
Trisha smiled at Goku before walking towards the ocean. Goku followed right after her like a homeless pup. Every step that she took, a new piece of skin was exposed. Goku gulped down hard. Bulma was always pissed when he bumped into her while she was naked, why was this girl so willing to expose herself in front of him? She turned to him, showing all of her womanhood.  
Your turn. Trisha smiled before running into the water. Goku stripped shortly after she ran into the water. He was relieve to finally feel the ice cold water cooling off of his sun baked skin. He dunked his head to find her twisting and swirling about in the water. He couldn't look at her for too long, he swam up for air. He grew worried that she was down there for almost five minutes. Before dunking in again , arose from the waters. Will you be my friend Goku? She wrapped her arms around his smooth apricot neck.  
Sure! I thought we were by now. Goku was timid. He'd never been THIS close to a person, let alone a woman. He could feel her soft juicy breast pressed right on top of his skin. She ran her fingers though his thick black locks and kissed his neck. Goku pushed back quickly as he felt his face heat up like a furnace. Trisha dunked her head when she realized what she just did to the new visitor. We... better get going... Her eyes avoided every inch of his body as she gather her things and sat on a nearby rock.  
Goku looked up to see flashing lights and the sound of muffled music. This must have been what Trisha had been talking about. He got dressed and shuffled back to the house. Before he got back into the grassy part of the yard he saw Bulma's worried face.  
Sorry I didn't tell you where- It's okay He face quickly changed, showing a smile that showed all of her teeth. She patted him on the back and walked towards the house, We got us a party to .party! Goku giggled as they walked full speed ahead. Trisha followed by a few feet. She was still embarrassed that she thickened the air of awkwardness between and her and Goku.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After a change of clothes and a full stomach, Goku was ready to see what the fuss was about. He followed the loud thumping rhythm through a large corridor into a gigantic hall. The place was packed and dark. It was only illuminated by wither strobe lights or glow sticks. It was very new to him to be in such a lively environment like this. He wanted to find Bulma, but that seemed a little too much of a task of a moment. He knew she probably was enjoying it. If anything, he'd sense it right away. He looked to his side to see a petite red head dancing on him. Her pink eyes dug into his soul. He froze dead in his tracks. Her movement not only taunted him, but aroused him entirely. His animal instincts kicked, and with out a second thought, his hands wondered on the girl. The thumping music nulled his thoughts amplified the feelings he felt towards her, hunger. He wanted to taste this woman who dare to show such seductiveness in a place like this, He kissed upon her soft pale skin. She moaned softly in his ear and let out a low giggle. His waist began to grind against her as her nails gently clawed his tensed muscles. He felt shaft throb from the way her tongue wander around his neck. Her hands ran under his shirt, caressing his nipples. He couldn't resist the tease anymore. She felt his 'pain' and pulled into a less populated area of the hall. Goku could only hear the thumping in his ears and the woman slipped her tongue into his mouth. He felt something slip into him. He didn't pay attention until his vision went out of whack. He could feel the girl wondering lower on his body. His eyes fluttered as he felt something extremely warm and moist on his member. He left out a moan of satisfaction before losing strength in his neck. He strained his neck to see himself encased in her mouth. She continued to go further, she began to swallow him whole. Everything around him seem to be moving extremely slow and fast simultaneously. The thumping of the bass that he was leaning on and her motions were in sync. He was moaning at the top of his lungs by this point. It was if everything at that moment was in his favor. At that moment he experienced the the true euphoric state of pleasure, the climax. He let out a louder sigh as he released himself. The girl rose up, fixing up Goku before departing. He was slowly coming back to Earth, his mind wondered a little bit. He didn't know what happened...But it was so worth it. His vision was still out of whack when he bumped into Yamcha. He patted his old friend on the back. Yamacha didn't seem to happy to see him, or anyone for that matter. What'sa matter man? He followed Yamcha's eyes to find Bulma dancing on two girls She was drunk off of her rocker, if she wasn't dancing, she was stumbling all over the place. Goku wasn't in the right mind to make sense of it so he just nodded and smiled at his heart broken companion. He patted him on the back and continued his stroll around.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The morning didn't give Goku the warm welcome he usually would gotten on any other day. He slammed his eyes shut and turned over. Unfortunately, It didn't do much anything but turn him directly into the suns shimmering rays. He curled up into a ball, slowly surveying the area. He realized that he didn't even make it up the stairs to his room that night. He cursed the sun for being so damn bright today. He heard Trisha's voice beside him. Even though it was a soft whisper, it was loud enough to smash his brain in.  
Can you speak a little more softly, my head is killing me Trisha. Drink this, it'll cure your hang over. Her voice was that of a soft hum.  
Goku sipped the concoction. He understood why Bulma barked at him when she had hang overs. Speaking of Bulma, he turned over to look for his Blue-haired sister-figure. He had a thing or two to tell her. But if only he could his own thought together.  
I'm guessing this is your first time partying like this. She smiled softly, helping the young saiyan up to his feet. He agreed, any event that Bulma threw him into, he would just sit and observe. His first time getting into the action was all new to him.  
As he began to regain feeling in his legs, he followed Trisha into his room to change. Everything okay kiddo? Butch peered into the room. Goku jumped at the bass in his voice.  
Sorry if I... His voice trailed off as he examined Goku's tight abdomen. Butch's eyes traveled and stopped at his navel before shooting back up to his face.  
My ...voice is somewhat deep when I first wake up. When you're ready come down for breakfast. The dark hair male nodded and turned away. He rally couldn't fathom how summer was going to be for him.  
After getting dressed for the new day, Goku was greeted with a table full of new faces. He was given a warm welcome as sat next to Trisha. Welp, this is the our summer family. Trisha chirped as she pinched Goku's cheek.  
He a wide smile grew on his face. It was the least he could do until he could completely sober up. The quickly changed as Butch began to serve the first meal.  
Eat when you're ready! Butch patted him on the back before moving on to the next person. Before he could take a bite out his eggs, he felt eye 'preying' on him. He slowly looked up to a pair of cyan eyes looking deep into his. It was a male with russet brown hair. He gave Goku an uneasy smile before looking away. Goku rose is eyebrows and continued to chow down.  
Right after, Trisha begged him to train yet again. He agreed as the to began to head down to the shore.  
Do ball you fist up like that. Why not?! Trisha was boggled. She stared down at her fist in distraught. If you punch anything hard, you'll pop your thumb out of place. You don't want to do that now do ya? Goku instructed her. He felt weird because of how close they gotten the first time. ~WHOMP!~ Shit! Sorry man! He couldn't remember that told her to try to hit him. And she did, square in the face.  
Well you have it down pack I see. Goku laugh off the stinging sensation in his sinuses. She got him alright, he couldn't help but to tear up. Goku was happy though, she was a fast learner. It didn't take her long for them to spar at a reasonable pace. Trisha barely dodge his blows, she grew slightly annoyed about it. She threw a fist out in anger,Goku caught it with such ease. Control yourself Trisha, Her eyes lowered at his soft calming tone. Last thing you want to do is to lose control of yourself and to just swing. Someone could take advantage of that. Keep your cool. Trisha sigh and collected herself while awaiting his next move. Trisha slipped in for a lower kick towards Goku. He jumped over bringing up his leg in for a kick of his own. Trisha leaned back to avoid getting the hit. Trisha was proud of herself. She was getting somewhere with this! She was finally doing something she loved with a cool friend to show her the ropes. Trisha was in such a daze, that she didn't see Goku's leg flying towards her arm. She stumbled over and looked at him in complete awe. She smiled and bursted into laughter.  
What's so funny? Goku knelt beside her. He followed her finger pointed to the same young man who eyed Goku across the table from a distance this morning. Before he could get up, the male quickly turned around ran off.  
Daytime soon faded and the call of Butch's music drew the two back to the mansion for round two. Goku was timid, he didn't want the same thing to happen yet again. Maybe...he'd actually have fun. He just didn't know how to with this kind of crowd.  
After he freshened up, he already saw people hammered left and right in the hallway. Before he could get a chance to look for Bulma, he found her pressed up against the wall by Yamcha. He was sucking on her bare flesh. Hearing her moan in ecstasy, put him in an awkward situation. His eyes were glued to the two 'eating faces'. The way Yamcha grinded on her, he could see why she was bucking so wild. He snapped out of it and walked up to the DJ booth. There, he found Butch spinning the records. Goku studied Butch's movement. He couldn't catch up with his hands. It was if the turntables were automatic. Butch looked up from to time at the black haired male eyeing his moves. He bit his bottom lip, thinking about what dirty things he wanted to do to the young Saiyan. Before he could get a word out to the him, he darted off to a new target. Goku saw those cold cyan piercing eyes again. He was after the young lad. He wanted to know that was his problem, Goku was sick of being stared at. Goku dipped and dive through a number of people, by the time he hit the end of the hall, he saw the boy turn to him. He knew he was following him.  
HEY! Goku shouted, jumping over the refreshments and .maybe drugs. He was so close to him. But...he suddenly grew tired, he collapsed to his knees. Goku couldn't believe it, He was so close to finding out who this person was and his body shut down on him in the worse of times. Dude, you okay? Goku turned his head to find a slightly build helping him to his feet. Goku nodded. He sat him on the couch, Goku could the man's hands starting to wander about on his body. His heart began to speed up, his thoughts began to blur. He didn't expect on thing to lead to another. Goku jumped out of the seat, eyeing the man in total distraught. Something in the young Saiyan's head clicked softly, maybe...you should just relax. It's a party. He slowly descended back onto the couch, it was just like before. Only this time, he grabbed a beer from the table and chugged it. 'Maybe...this is just how people part?' Goku thought to himself. Maybe it was because he was so use to having some type of personal space. He kinda enjoined the 'Russian roulette' kind of intimacy he was receiving for the past two nights. But in the back of his head, he could head Grandpa Gohan cursing him for what he was getting himself into. As his thoughts continued, he noticed that the man was took the shirt right off his back and threw it on the floor. Goku blushed at the platinum blonde man. Goku bit his lip and closed his eyes. He knew what was to come. 


	3. Cody Vaughn

WOOH! I'm finally getting somewhere with my writing. Hopefully, I'll this fic would get me places!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yet again, Goku woke up with a hangover from hell. He squinted around to find his shirt miles away from where he ended up. He decided to call it quits with the partying. He didn't like the loud music and the drinking. Waking up without a lick of memory of last night. He jolted over and regurgitated all of the liquor he gulped down last night. He felt horrible that he puked all over the couch, the only thing his brain told him to do was to flip the cushions. So he did, and headed straight upstairs. He didn't want to see anyone, he didn't even want breakfast. He didn't want to see the blue-eye creep who stares at him from miles away. He didn't even want to see his new friend Trisha. He just wanted silence. He covered the door with a winter sheet he found at the end of the bed and crawled into the large walk in closet. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When Goku finally awoke, it was was sunset. His mind was finally quiet, and so was the house. It was strange, the house was usually noisy from all the guest rushing into the hall. Goku tip-toed down into the kitchen, after grabbing what he wanted, he made a run back up to his room. He felt a pair of eyes watching is every move. He turned to find the same cyan eyes just like any other time. Goku was growing a bit peeved at the weird kid. He never spoke, he just stared dead at him, as if Goku was a freak of nature. Go away! You're freaking me out! Goku shouted as he slammed his door. He didn't mean for it to come out like that, but the kid was just too weird for him. He debated to go apologize to him, but what was the point? He disappears when you need him the most. Just when Goku thought the coast was clear, he heard the loud thumps from below his bed. He began to sink into the quiet part of his mind. No matter how hard he meditated, he could still hear the bass echo into his skull. He yanked the pillow over his head and screamed in agony. He couldn't think of anything to ease himself. He just wanted peace and quiet. No more, no less. At the same time, he didn't want to ruin Bulma's fun. Plus, he was way too far from home to remember where to go. His screaming began to die down when he grew hoarse. I just want peace and quiet. Goku teared up, it was the end for him. He felt like he was going to lose his mind. It was like the gods were in his favor, The music ended around one today. Usually, party ended around four. Guessing Butch had enough of the partying for three days straight. That didn't stop Goku from being antisocial. He continued to avoid everyone and everything for a week straight. It was luck that the house was big enough to avoid people. On that Sunday evening, he heard a knock on the door. He crawled into the walk in closet and closed his eyes. He didn't want anymore parties, no loud music...just silence.  
Goku, its me Bulma. Goku didn't want to ignore her. So she slowly shuffled towards the door, Yes? Can I come in? I'm worried. He reluctantly opened the door. She ran in and hugged him. Geez! You know how to scare people! He could feel tears drop in his shoulders. Was she really worried about him.  
We go nervous, everyone thought you ran away or something. Goku, is something wrong. No, He sighed deeply before looking away, I've just been in my room this whole time. Why, is something wrong? Are you sick...Did you have sex? Goku's face redden. That was first time she asked him that. After the random encounters, should he?  
No! What? He gently pushed her off to avoid eye contact. He didn't know how to answer that. Well, come down to the shore, we're having a bonfire. No party, just us house guest. Music to his ears, He was relieved to heard that there was a quiet day for everyone! Maybe he could finally sleep right after all. He took his precious time and waltz over to the shore. He saw everyone bundle up in sheets laughing around the bright warm fire.  
There's Waldo! Trisha jumped up and gave him a warm hug. Enjoying yourself there buddy? He eyes scrolled up to Butch. He could see that the bags under his eyes. He didn't look as tidy compared to the first he time he saw him.  
Still adjusting to the place. I'm not use to loud noises. Well there won't be any for a while kiddo. His eyes widen, did he hear that correctly. Butch gave up the partying momentarily. That was gift from Kami himself. Wait why? I'm starting find random people clocked out around my house. Plus, someone fucked on my parent s bed. Big no-no! Goku snickered as he sat down, he was relieved to hear that Butch wasn't an intense party person like the rest of the guest. As the night settled in, everyone chattered up a storm, except Goku. He had his knees folded towards him staring into the raven ocean waves. He love feeling the icy winds graze across the skin. His mind drifted along with the waves into different thoughts. He thought about how intimate he was getting towards faces he couldn't remember and names that were never spoken. He felt weird that he exposing himself to someone that he couldn't remember. All that came up in his mind was the sensation. The way he felt was so mind blowing. It was strange. Feeling someone press every single button on your skin to make you so heated that you felt like an animal caged in your skin. That feeling that he just wanted to tear into that woman who pleasured him on the first day. The way she sucked on his head gave him chills and heated his blood a little. And the guy why helped him up. That one was worse that a scratched cd. One thing led to another without an in between. All he cold remember was the sensations he felt and the words that were spoken. He dug his head into his folded arms. He could feel his erection start to 'nag' him. He began to think about the thrill of fighting, but that made it worse. He got excited for both at the same time, Fuuuuuck! He muffled under his breath. He couldn't sense of his emotions. He felt like ripping off his scalp.  
You okay Goku? Yeah Trisha, I'm fine! Goku growled.  
I'm over here Goku. Trisha was baffled ...Bulma... Look up boy! He saw Butch in front of him. He jumped a little from how close he was to him.  
You need to chill, that's why I let us have this y to ourselves. Goku shifted his eyes to the sand Hey! Goku's eyes shot back up to him, He was taking a crumpled up paper out of his pocket and handed to him. This is for you. He too the paper from Butch dug his head back into his arms. The more Goku ignored the paper, the more curious he got. After 30 seconds, (which felt like 5 minutes) He opened it.  
Goku,  
Please, meet under the giant three in the back yard around 10.  
I think you deserve a reason to know.  
It wasn't sign. And the penmanship could have been better. It's ten-thirty now. Butch called to Goku while his eyes were glued to his watch You tell me now Butch?! Goku shot up and ran up the large inclined hill. He could see the giant thick oak with a figure starting to walk away.  
Hey! Wait! Goku called to the person, Goku stopped short of breath and had a face struck with horror. It was the the bright blue-eyed boy. Goku glared for a second before advancing towards him. Sit, please. His voice was soft. As he he were an angel. His eyes smiled at the sight of Goku in front of him. Goku sat timidly beside of him. His eyes read no mischief or trouble. Well, what is it? Butch wanted me to talk to you. Goku raised a brow, Why could Butch talk to him himself. He done that before, what was the occasion?  
He told me that you were stressing a lot He looked away from Goku, just his eyes alone made him nervous. You want to talk about it? If it makes you feel any better, I'll talk to you about my problems. His cyan eyes nervously looked up to the Saiyan. The tension between them was so intense, a knife wouldn't cut it alone. I just...feel so out of my element. Goku took a sigh before resting himself against the tree. What's your name, if you don t mind me asking? Cody...Cody Vaughn... I'm guessing your Goku? Goku turned to see his bright blue eyes smiling at him. It was crazy how his eyes illuminated even in the dark I feel your pain though, being somewhere you're new to. Seeing people parting like this makes me worried alil' ya know? He gave a soft chuckle as he rustled his thick brown locks of hair. I came here with my friend Trisha. She loves this kind of life. I'm usually just sitting there chilling and playing games. Cody looked towards the shore. Goku could feel himself falling into his big blue eyes. They were just so gorgeous. How could he ever consider them creepy? It was a mystery to him. Cody noticed Goku's trance. He wanted to snap him out of it but...he look really adorable. 'Wait. I can't do this.' Cody snapped his fingers in front of the young. Goku snapped back to reality. The two conversed for a few hours. Before they new it, they were tied into each others arms. Cody was curled up in Goku's lap.  
So Goku, why are you here this summer? Bulma wanted to see her friend. She's really close with Butch I guess. We waited out on the beach for the man for almost two hours, baking! Cody giggled and pinched the dark haired male's cheek. Well you don't look like a lil turkey, now do ya? Goku bursted out into laughter pulling him closer. He was happy he finally got the chance to talk to him. He wasn't as creepy as he thought he was.  
How about you? Cody's laugh slowly died. His blue eyes seem to lose their glisten as he thought about it, Well...my parents...they...found out that I was gay and all. They kicked me out the house. I've been homeless for a month or so. Trisha is an old friend of mine. She took me in when she saw me one night sleeping in the streets. I didn't meCoan any harm. I never did anything to defy them or... His voice trailed off as tears began to build up in his eyes. Goku regretted asking. He kissed his forehead and pulled him close. I'm sorry, I'll be here for you. His sniffling soften at the sound of his voice. It worked the same way he saw Yamcha soothed Bulma after they argued. He could feel Cody's arms wrapping tight around him as he bursted into more tears. He felt his shirt begin to moisten from the constant tears. Goku noticed the noise from the bonfire died down. He carried Cody into the mansion to avoid any confrontation. Back in Cody's room, Goku tried everything in his power to see his happy blue eyes again. Cody wouldn't even pull away from Goku. He was so desperate to rip his shirt off. The wetness was making him uncomfortable. I'm sorry Goku...It's just kinda..too soon for me to move over so quickly. Cody finally looked up at him, I didn't want to cry, believe me! I've been hold in my tears for like...EVER. Goku gave him a warm hug before swinging him around. He was happy to see Cody's face lighten up again. He never wanted to see that smile fade away. 


	4. Perfect Combination

Wow, so 33 people have been looking at my work so far? I'm honored! VERY! Thanks you all, please pass it to others. I hope you guys are enjoying this am much as I am. If anything, just tell me how it is. Is it good, bad or what? Welp onto thew story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day he woke up alone in Cody's room. The sun bursted through his window causing the dark-haired male to squint. His only guess was that it was breakfast. He shuffled down to see half of the table occupied. Cody was nowhere in sight. Maybe he missed him on the way down? No matter, Goku's stomach was throwing a fit. He scratched up the leftovers and ate them nonchalantly. Trisha studied him from across the table. Everything okay Goku? Trisha finally broke the awkward silence at the table. Yeah, I feel great. His voice was soft, but assuring. I'm just kinda sad that I missed breakfast with you guys. How could you? Excuse me? You've avoided eating with everyone for almost two weeks. Did we do something? Trisha's insecurities was starting to get the better of her. His forked waltz around the plate. No gosh, why would you think that?! Goku's voice picked up volume. He felt guilty for avoiding everyone now. One by one, the population of people at the table died down to him and Trisha.  
Was it because I was to intimate with you? I didn't know you and Bulma were together I should of asked I- TRISHA! Goku forced himself to laugh to cool down his temper, She's my friend. No more, no less. That's all. It's not you at all. I'm just I'm not use to this much noise and partying...That's all. You sure- I'm positive Trisha. Please, relax. He smiled with his eyes and continued to at. Trisha left him alone in the kitchen moments after their small talk. He didn't know what was going on with her. Did he hurt her that bad just from avoiding everyone for a while? He didn't think it was so serious. He sat there hearing the echo of his tapping alone. This time, he felt numb. After that night with Cody, he wish he could talk to him again...on lighter terms. Goku went to the shower right after his meal. 'Why am I think about him so much?' he thought to himself. He didn't have feeling for him at least he didn't feel like he did. He just wanted to be his friend was all. Goku made his way back to the room, he turned his head to find Cody walking around on the floor below. He quickly changed and ran for him, by the time he go down there, he was gone like a ghost. It baffled him who someone could move THAT fast down a long hallway. The door was a good stretch from where Goku was. He reluctantly went to search from the mysterious boy. Goku caught a quick glimpse of him entering the woods in Butch's backyard and went right after him my a mad dog. He finally came to a stop at an opening. There, he saw Cody sitting among a flowerbed of assorted flowers. Goku walked up to slowly, the last thing he wanted to do to was to scare him off or something. Cody. Goku's voice hummed in Cody's ears, he turned to find the tall raven-haired male waving. Cody smiled with his sky bright eyes, inviting Goku to join him I'm sorry for last night. I feel like a baby now. He giggled while covering his mouth. He plucked a daisy from the flowerbed and pinned it into Goku's hair.  
It looks so nice on you. Goku blushed from his compliment. Cody's eyes widen and he turned away from him.  
I'm sorry, Cody frowned. Please don't take it the wrong way. I don't want you to think I'm hitting on you. I Goku gave Cody a reassuring hug. Cody,relax, I don't care. Goku pinched the russet petite male's cheeks. To see Cody's face light up with laughter and peace put Goku at ease. Cody returned his hug.  
Please don't go Goku... You're too cool. Cody whispered into his chest. Goku blushed harder than before, his face was red as a tomato. His only response was to tickle the air right out of Cody. His laugh made Goku feel rejuvenated. Cody got the upper hand and started to tickle him back. Goku rolled and bucked trying to break free, His face turned beet red from holing in his laughter. Goku finally howled in laughter, with enough tears to make up the sea. Cody started to slow down on his tickle torture. Goku began to make very inhuman noises. Are you alive still?! His icy blue eyes looked at the young warrior on the floor with utter confusion.  
I... hope I am. Goku panted, trying to collect himself. Goku sat up, he was closer to Cody than before. Their eyes were locked on each others. Goku continued to inch closer until they felt each others breath on their lips. Goku caressed Cody's thick russet locks and whispered in his ear.  
Your turn now... Goku caught Cody off guard and tickled him. Cody began to bark, LITERALLY, Goku quickly stopped and gawked at him. Cody yanked his shirt over his head.  
Sorry, That happens when I get to excited. Cody tried to worm out of Goku's grasp but he clenched his legs tighter around him.  
What was that? Goku question him, Cody ignored him and tried to pull away. Goku flipped Cody's shirt down and stared down into his eyes. Cody...what was that? Nothing, nothing at all Goku. You barked Cody, I should be concerned. We're in the middle of nowhere, tell me. Goku inched closed him, pressuring him to answer.  
OKAY! I'm a werewolf! Cody blurted , ...Or something... His voice soften as he flipped the shirt back over his head.  
..Or something? Eh, I dunno Goku, Cody's eyes avoided contact with Goku. My parents never told me about it. Goku loosen his grip, setting Cody free. Cody clenched his arm close to his body. Is that your excuse? Goku broke the awkward silence.  
Excuse me? Your excuse to escape my wrath! Goku tackled Cody onto the ground. They wrestled with each other wildly. Goku stifled his moan as Cody rubbed against him the wrong way consistently. Cody was unaware of his body mocking Goku. Goku pinned down in the grass glaring at him.  
What are doing?! Cody looked at him in embarrassment. I didn't realize I was doing that until now, I'm sorry. Please! Don't get mad at me. Goku leaned in forward again, Cody panicked and punched him square in the face. Goku wobbled to and fro and collapsed onto on the brown haired boy.  
Oh my, I didn't mean to knock you out! Please wake up. Cody shook him mad. Goku came though moments after. He couldn't understand why people at the mansion love to whomp him in the face. He looked down to see Cody's face in his shirt yet again. He pinned down his hands and blew on his stomach. Cody bucked with joy and laughter. Goku's blows slowly turned into soft nips on his abdomen. Cody's skin was baby soft. Cody bit his bottom lip to hold in the pleasant sensation that started to taunt him. The nips turned into nibbles and soft bites. Goku was slowly losing himself to Cody's body. He released his wrist to hold his small waist. Cody took off his shirt and ran his fingers through Goku's rich raven locks. Goku kissed upward to his lips. He didn't kiss Cody's lips, he only nibble and bit them and he grinded softly on his groin. Cody could feel Goku's erection though his pants. It excited him, he began to kiss on Goku's thick soft lips. Goku let out a moan of satisfaction and Cody's hands wondered about on his body. Goku pulled back to look into his eyes. Cody leaned in for a kiss, Goku just pulled away with a deadly smirk on his face. Cody leaned forward until Goku fell onto his back. He peeled off his shirt and began to kiss all over his bare skin. Goku sighed and moaned in a pleasing tone. He pulled Cody up for another kiss, Cody sucked on Goku's bottom lip and grabbed onto his ass. Goku giggled at the feeling. He like the way Cody please him, compared to the other guy from before. He like how sexy Cody was acting as he grinded on top of him. Seeing those icy blue eyes roll up in sheer hornyness towards him. Goku stood up, helping Cody up along with him.  
We need to head back before it gets late and we get locked out. Goku was upset, Butch wasn't going to call the party off for too long. That was his whole reason for having guest there.  
Oh my gah! Cody's face light up, This is my jam! What Butch know about Kill the Noise?! Cody two-stepped towards the hall with Goku in one arm. Dance with me Goku. Goku blushed, why was he so nervous all of a sudden. Cody instructed him how to move like him. Cody was so graceful what it came to dance floor. It was a sight to see when Cody got into the mood. He had his arms linked around Goku's neck like a necklace, He danced all over him. I think this song was made for us... Goku rose his eyebrow. This was the first time he heard this song. Why do you day that? It's called 'Perfect Combination.' Goku blushed as his arms descended to his hips. He swayed his hips. Gotta be more lose than that Goku. You wanna be on the floor me, you gotta be like a ballerina! Soon enough, Goku was moving to the beat. He was almost as good as Cody once he got the rhythm down pack. Goku had hope for parties once again. He would only do it if he had Cody at his side. They were in their own world, dancing on the cosmos and beyond. In true euphoria, there wasn't a word that could describe how Goku felt, how Cody danced, or how they bonded so fast in so little time. Dancing was like their own language, only spoke among them. Cody wrapped his arms around Goku's wide shoulders, Take me to the room, I'm tired. Already? Goku pouted, he was just getting the hang of it. He loved to dance now, Cody finally broke him out his shell. He was so pumped to dance at lease for the next two hours. We've been dancing since ten, its two now. I can't dance anymore. Goku hunched over for him to hop on for a piggy back. Can we go outside? Cody whispered to him.  
We'll get locked out if we do , you sure? Can we pack up then? The music is too loud for me now. Goku sat Cody and the end of the stairs to pack up. He return to find him missing. He searched back at the dance hall. He found him head first in a toilet. Helped the the petite male up to his feel and outside to fresh air. 


	5. Perfect Combination part 2

Well...Sorry my chapters are short. I dunno how to write long epic ones, I have a crappy attention span, plus I've been sick and all so The most I've done over this time was check mail and go to sleep :I. But onto brighter stuff, Let's begin!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cody led Goku back to the woods, his lips slowly unsealed to reveal a smile as he to the illuminated flowerbed. They were glowing without any form of light. This is where I run off to in the night when I'm not in the hall, Cody sat beside the flowers, caressing each petal on each flower, I don't who or why they glow, but it's truly beautiful. Goku saw beside him, Cody leaned against him. He looked into his black irises. Goku gave him a peck on the forehead and wrapped his arms around him. Their eyes wandered in the darkness, back to the flowerbed and back into each others eyes.  
You're the nicest person Goku... Cody wiped the tears from his eyes that started to build up, I mean that. You don't try to force me to change or...ridicule me, you're one of my closest friends and we've only started to talk a day or two ago. I'll be here for you. Didn't you say Trisha was a good friend of yours? Goku looked down to him. Well, His eyes escaped his gaze, She's a good friend and all, but she tried to force me date guys that I don't like. I think that's some weird fantasy with girls. Goku chuckled, he remember when Bulma pulled that little gag with him. He wasn't interested in guys...but he sure as hell interested in Cody. It was strange, he didn't know whether he was actually into guys or just falling in love with him. He didn't want to ponder about it at the moment. He just wanted to enjoy his time alone with him. The spent countless hours talking together. Cody turned face to face with tall black haired male and kissed the tip of his nose. Goku turned away, blushing. Can you promise me something? Goku turned back to Cody, his eyes were glued to the glowing flowers as he spoke, Can you promise, to keep me in your heart? Goku nodded embracing him, Of course I will. I do that for everyone I find worth of it. No, keep me in the special spot in your heart. He whispered into his ear before kissing his lips, Goku returned the kiss. Goku pulled him closer to him,  
- WATCH THE FLOWERS! Goku picked him up and walked a good distance way from the flowers before he continue to please him. Within moments, their skin was exposed to the elements. Goku wrapped him thick arms around Cody's small body and kissed every inch of his skin. Cody ran his fingers though Goku's thick black locks of . His fingers slithered down to Cody's hips, he slowly entered him. Cody moaned loud, he slapped his hands over his mouth. Goku, please don't kill me man. Cody blurted out Goku chuckled and he kissed Cody's neck. Cody fastened himself around the taller male as he began to thrusting into him. He stifled his moans and gazed into Goku's eyes. The environment around them started to sound like some harmonic melody. It was as if their love brought the woods peace. Goku began to thrush fasted in to him, his stifled moans couldn't be held back. His instincts kicked in and he sank his teeth into Goku's flesh. Goku howled and pain gripping his shoulder. Now why did you go ahead and do that?! Cody, inched up to him and licked his wounds. It somehow did the trick, his pain subsided, he kissed the brown haired male's forehead before pressing him back down onto the earth. Goku looked down into Cody's starlit eyes. Before he could get back into his state of ecstasy, Cody bit him again. Goku bit him back as he thrusted harder. Cody licked and suck all over his neck until his skin broke. You.. have a hickey... Cody mumbled softly. Goku's hearing washed out as he continued to please Cody. He love hearing the way Cody moaned and howled in pleasure. He even love the way he bit him. His slammed his eyes closed, he could feel that he was seconds away from coming. He refused to slow down or stop. He continued at his pace, Cody bit into the left part of his neck. He could feel Goku's urges through his pulse. The blood rushing through Goku's arteries grazed across Cody's tongue. Goku pulled him closer and he felt his peak. He felt so ecstatic to release this time, he moaned Cody's named into his ear, Cody called for Goku in return. Goku's rolled up as he felt himself starting to release, he pulled away from him to avoid any awkward moments . Right after Cody climaxed, he threw his shirt right over his face. You came a little in me Goku... Goku smacked his hands over his face, he did exactly what he was trying to avoid. He shoved his fingers into Cody. He yelped and squirmed out of his grasped.  
What are you doing Goku?! Cody bopped him on the head nonstop. Feeling his fingers prod around his g spot made him weak. He pleaded Goku to stop, but it was futile as he began to reach his peak again.  
S stop that! That won't solve anything! He snatched his fingers out of him, I was only trying to get it out. Goku pouted he felt as if he was going to be punished.  
It'll come out by itself silly. Cody rustled his hair and gave him a peck on the cheek. He felt Goku cringe a little, he almost forgot that he bit Goku up.  
Sorry for the bites. Goku chuckled. He admitted that he love when he bit him. You kinky boy you, Cody tackled him to the ground tickling him like a mad man. Goku's lack of energy caused him to overheated and shut down like a machine. Did you just die on me?! Cody panicked and checked for a pulse, he cracked up at his weird response to his tickle attack, he brought the sheet over to the taller male and cuddled beside him. Night you big stupid head. He licked Goku's cheek before calling it a night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Goku woke up back in his room, His clothes on...and his love marks still visible. Without wondering how he got back in the house, he was reminded of the marks on his body. He was nervous about walking around with all of the hickeys and bite marks around his body. He threw on a long navy blue sleeve and red thin cargo pants. He didn't go into wondering how he had bite marks on his legs,hopefully it was scratches from having sex on the ground. His finishing touch was a red scar that he tied around his neck. He didn't care how silly he looked, he just wanted to avoid anyone putting him in the hot seat about his marks. He went on his way to the kitchen, He was on time this time. Everyone greeted him with warm smiles. Goku actually socializing with the whole table. It was weird how friendly he became after bumping into Cody. It was like he turned on a switched in him. You're rather talkative there Goku. Butch bellowed as he served Goku his breakfast. Goku ate everything and even went for 7th s and 8th s of breakfast, which was odd. Butch cooked enough to make a Giant full. Right after, the trained with Trisha for a good few hours. It was an intense session of sparring that day. He could tell that she refused to become rusty in the arts. Every strike was now deadly and quick, Goku almost couldn't outsmart her. Goku threw a punch that made her collapse. You punched my boob you dick! You're going down! Goku was frozen in Trisha's ominous stare. She raced up to him stroked him the shoulder. Goku was timid and debated on whether he should hit back. She danced around him gracefully jabbing him, Goku reluctantly dodged her. He groaned in pain when she jabbed him in on of his bite marks. 'Why did he bite me so hard?!' He thought to himself, Trisha felt bad that she actually hurt him.  
Sorry man, Trisha rubbed his wound. She kissed it...as if it were going to help. He chuckled and called it a day for sparring, which was rare thing for him. Goku gave her a hug and went to search for Cody.  
Hey- Goku forced his lips on him picking him up. Cody giggled.  
Hey, we're still out in the open, Cody giggled caressing his chest, If you want to do all that, we might want to move somewhere else... Goku snickered as he parted from the kiss, I'm just happy to see you is all. Goku walked with him to the shore they sat in the sun heated sand and stared out into the ocean.  
Goku... Cody's voice slip through the winds., What are you doing after we leave here? He hadn't put much thought about it. He was only living in the moment, I don't know, I might attend the world tournament again. You love to fight,don't you. Cody nuzzled into his chest. You know it. He gave Cody a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. Why don't you come and spar with me a and Trisha? Goku suggested.  
I suck at everything I do, why would you even give me the power to knock someone out? Goku gave him an amused look, that was the weirdest response he was ever given. Usually, its either a yes or a no, that one took the cake.  
Did you hear yourself just now Cody? Yeah, why? Goku gave him that 'yeah right' stare and nudged him. I'm giving you the chance to defend yourself and you DON'T want to. Cody burst out into laughter. He reluctantly admitted to sounding like an ass. I guess you could teach me the basics. Goku nuzzled the top of his head. 


	6. Goodbyes

Okay, SO I'm feel better, I'll try and make this chapter :I *cue montage music * And sorry if my work uploads weird. I REALLY have no clue how to fix it. :S

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the parties slowly died down, Goku felt an icy knot build up in his stomach. He knew that it was almost time to say goodbye to Cody. He went to the hall that night holding Cody close as they began to slow dance to the mellow beat the Butch sent to the dance floor.

"Cody." Goku kissed him gently on his cheek, "Yeah?" Cody's electric blue eyes gazed deep into his.

"I'm ...gonna miss you." Cody quickly wiped the tears building in the young warriors eyes.

"Don't you cry? What did I tell you Goku?" Goku remember every word the earth bound angel told him. From keeping him in his heart to hearing how special their love was. Cody took his hand and left the hall. Cyan ripples stretched out to the high ceilings to the outside of the room. They walked into the pool area, Cody dived head first into the deep end, Goku followed. He was was fixed on his small body slipping out of his lose pants under the water. He met up with Goku for air. Cody held the raven hair's face in his small hands.

"I'll make sure I'll never leave your mind." Cody pressed him up against the walls of the pool, having his fingers travel to each end of his body. Goku observed his sexual antics and he pulled him out of the water along with Cody. He latched onto his small waist and kissed all over his soft skin. Goku left a permanent indention his sweet supple neck. Cody moaned in sheer ecstasy as Goku thrusted into him.

"I'll give you something you'll fucking remember." Goku spoke in a low husky growl into the boy's ear. Cody's hands wandered ferociously across the tiles. His soft voice boomed into a loud cry for Goku. He continued to grip him as he began to push deeper into him. His eyes flutter, losing Goku in his sight. He felt every wave of pleasure that Goku sent to him. His voice began to echo through out the high ceiling room. Cody began to shake as he felt his peak catching up with him. Goku slowed down to kiss all over his skin.

" This belong to me. And this, and this..." Goku continued to kiss and lick ever every visible part of his silky skin. Cody's erection throbbed from the way Goku teased his nipples. Goku sunk his teeth into his small hips, causing him to buck about in pleasure. He felt like he was going to come at any given moment. He clamped to Goku's locks and he screams softly. He almost forgot that people wonder the house. He didn't want to draw attention to them. She pulled Goku up for blind and wild pecks on the lips. Goku thrusted back into him with ungodly force, making him howl in pleasure. He bit into Goku's arm, causing him to draw blood. He grew even more aroused from the sting of pain. He begged Cody to continue sinking his teeth into him while he was reaching his peak, As felt the thin wave of heat through his lower body, he moaned his name. Cody was seconds ahead of him as he bucked in an intense orgasm.

Goku tried not to collapse on him as he released. He was far from his mind to remember to pull out. Cody didn't even care, he just yanked Goku towards him. Their warm skins rested along the cool colourful ,mosaic tiles. Their eyes reflected the pools ripples as they were entranced in each others gaze. Cody broke free by rolling into the pool with a coy smile. Goku eyed him as he bobbed in the water.

"That...was the BOMB!" Cody's white teeth lit up his face. He praised Goku for their recent love making, "I don't think I could EVER forget that, I'd be a fool to." Goku's face redden, he felt honored that he was praised for something that he 'expressed'. Goku gave him a peck on the nose. "I hope I can make to the world tournament. It'll be sweet to see if I could see you there." Goku promised to stay in touch when the parted ways, they even did a little pinkie swear to seal the deal. The slipped on the soggy clothes and snuck up to Goku's room. Cody threw on Goku's shirts, he giggles from how large the shirt is compared to him. Goku embraced him and pulls him towards the bed. By now, the party has died and everyone was fast asleep. Neither of them cared for the time, they just cradled each other until they were fast asleep. Goku fought it for a little while, he loved seeing how peaceful Cody looked.

Goku winced at the sun bursting through the wide windows. He turned to find Bulma in his room. "It's time to go Goku." Reached to the other side of his bed for a body. He jumped up to

find Cody gone. His heart sunk, he wanted to say their final goodbye. Goku reluctantly packed up and left. Goku threw his bag into Butch's truck. He switched cars so he can drop everyone off at once. On the way back down the hill, Goku fiddled with a bracelet that Cody left on the bed and photo of him. Goku choked up in silence as he looked back on the memories.

"Here we are." Butch snapped Goku back to reality. He looked at the items in his hand and back at his face. "I'll make sure he'll be here next summer. Come back anytime kiddo."

Goku forced a smile as he exited the car. Bulma clicked a capsule and for a car, she said her goodbyes they went on their way.

"Did you enjoy yourself Goku?"

"Yeah... Just thinking back on it is all," He responded with his eyes on the road, "It's funny how we didn't see each other much the whole vacation."

"Yeah, that is strange. Did you even go to the parties?"

"I did..." He stopped before spilling out the wrong information, "But the stuff I I kinda saw you doing, I kept away from."

Bulma's face froze. She did some things...unspeakable things. Things she wouldn't even want Kami to know. She punched him hard in the arm, right in the bite mark. Goku winced as the stinging shot up his nerves.

"Oh quit it you baby!" She chuckled and cleared her throat, "You ready for the World Tournament?"

"You bet I am!"


End file.
